Garen/SkinsTrivia
Skins Garen OriginalSkin.jpg| Garen SanguineSkin.jpg| |27-Apr-2010}} Garen DesertTrooperSkin.jpg| |27-Apr-2010}} Garen CommandoSkin.jpg| |08-Sep-2010}} Garen DreadknightSkin.jpg| |18-Jan-2011}} Garen RuggedSkin.jpg| |15-Aug-2011}} Garen SteelLegionSkin.jpg| Chinese Artwork Garen OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic skin Garen OriginalSkin Ch2.jpg|Classic skin 2 Garen SanguineSkin Ch.jpg|Sanguine Garen Garen DesertTrooperSkin Ch.jpg|Desert Trooper Garen Garen CommandoSkin Ch.jpg|Commando Garen Garen DreadknightSkin Ch.jpg|Dreadknight Garen Garen RuggedSkin Ch.jpg|Rugged Garen Trivia * Garen was designed by Geeves. * Garen is voiced by . * Garen is one of the three playable champions in the League of Legends Proving Grounds tutorial, alongside and . * Garen's /dance is a choreography by N'Sync in the music video for "Bye Bye Bye." * Contrary to popular belief, Garen yells "Demacia!" when using and not during or . * The phrase'' "Spin To Win!" originated from how easily some kills were obtained with , however this term has in many cases loosely referred to 's Ultimate, . * Although it doesn't benefit from ability power, his ultimate, , deals magic damage. * His ultimate is mentioned in a famous mod, Median XL, in a form of a sacred unique long sword. The weapon is called Demacian Justice. * Garen is currently the only champion to have his IP price reduced twice. Quotes * Garen's joke and his taunt were changed from the Test Realm to Release. The previous joke was "I know you're in that bush!" * Garen's second joke is a reference to the commercials, which always end with the line, ''"You're gonna like the way you look. I Garen-tee it. Get it?" Skins * In his basic skin art he wears a full glove on his left hand an no glove on his right, while on his ingame model he wears fingerless gloves on both hands. * In his Dreadknight and Rugged skin arts he is holding his sword in his left hand, but in-game he holds it in his right hand. * The Rugged Garen skin was originally called the "Vagabond Garen" skin. * Dreadknight was a prize in a drawing from Spike's Game Trailers TV show, during an episode featuring Dominion. It was a drawing through Twitter, with only 100 skin codes released. * Sanguine Garen is likely a homage to the Blood Angels of which their primarch (leader) is Sanguinius. * Commando Garen is a reference to the Imperial Guard of the series. * Desert trooper Garen skin has become a legacy skin to get re-released in special ocasions. Relations * Garen and first fought during a war between Demacia and Noxus. Garen has fought with her ever since, whenever the opportunity presents itself. * Garen and were the ones who stopped the inter-city brawl in Kalamanda. * According to "Fleshling Compatibility Service," a dating service made by Blitzcrank, and Garen make a perfect couple, but are not officially together. Fans have since been joking about their relationship. * The sixth issue of the Journal of Justice states Garen's family name is Crownguard, and every member of his family has joined the Demacian armed forces. His father and mother, Marcus and Lilia, are officials of the legislative Demacian Council. His younger sister joined the military when she was thirteen. * Garen is a childhood companion of , the crown prince of Demacia. ** When Jarvan was captured by Noxian forces, Garen led his Dauntless Vanguard through enemy lines and rescued Jarvan before he could be executed. * Garen once protected when she came to Demacia to protest about High Councilor Heywan Relivash's conspiracy in Kalamanda along with Category:Champion Skins and Trivia cs:Garen/Galerie de:Garen/SkinsTrivia en:Garen/SkinsTrivia es:Garen/SkinsTrivia fr:Garen/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Garen/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Garen/SkinsTrivia